Elsa and Hans
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I am sorry that it has been a while for this channel. And I'm also sorry that I could not come up with a better title for this one; I wrote it quickly. I resisted writing a Helsa pairing because I wasn't sure if I shipped it. It does have its criticisms, not the least of which include Hans' character and his and Elsa's lack of interaction. But please enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1: Trusted Adviser

**Chapter 1: Trusted Adviser **

Elsa read the report that her Captain of the Guard had brought her once, then again. It was done, then. The traitor had been brought back here to be judged. He was now housed in the dungeons miles below where she now sat.

After the Great Thaw, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had been brought back to his homeland for questioning and sentencing. His brothers had not dealt kindly with him, which pleased Elsa. Nepotism could only go so far, it seemed. But now, according to international law, Hans was to be brought back to the offended country - Arendelle - to be tried and sentenced there. As his crimes amounted to treason against the crown - a military coup - he was to be judged by a military tribunal, the figurehead of which would be Queen Elsa herself. Life in prison was the minimum sentence. Death penalty by hanging was the harshest, and in Elsa's mind right now, the most appropriate. For the Queen's part, she wanted it over and done with quickly, if not for her sake, then for Anna's. Her sister was in a healthy, romantic relationship with the Ice Master Kristoff, and she was happy. A prolonged exposure to traumatic memories would not do.

Elsa was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Your Majesty... I'm sorry to disturb you," her Chief of Staff, Kai's voice could be heard. "But I have a request on behalf of the prisoner. I have brought him here under guard so he may convey it himself."

Elsa wasn't sure how Hans had talked Kai into letting him out of his cell, if only temporarily, much less what the monster could possibly want. But she was a royal, and as such, some benevolence was required. "Let him say his piece."

Prince Hans' voice could now be heard through the woodwork. "Queen Elsa... if you might be so merciful, would you permit me to have dinner with you so that we may discuss my punishment?"

Elsa gawped, standing from her easy chair. "You tried to kill me and my sister, and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?" She would not be charmed into letting this monster off easily. She would not be charmed at all, as Anna had been.

"I only wish to come to a plea deal, if that would satisfy you."

This piqued Elsa's interest. If Hans and his representation were willing to strike a deal now, the cost and time of convening a military tribunal could be avoided entirely. Such a deal could only serve to benefit Anna, and herself. They could pack away this horrible part of their lives away quickly and entirely. Elsa cleared her throat. "Very well. You may come to my dining hall by the hour of six this evening. Good day to you, Prince Hans. Kai, see him back to his cell." She heard the stomp of soldiers' boots as the prisoner was led away.

* * *

Elsa and Hans regarded each other across candlelight, the entire length of the dining room table separating them. In retrospect, Elsa should have insisted that the candles be struck - it set a mood far too... relaxed and romantic for her liking. Nothing about this was supposed to be relaxed. She expected Hans to put forth his plea and they could quietly come to an agreement. The judge might not even have to be involved.

"What plea do you wish to put forth, Your Highness?" Elsa inquired. She shouldn't be treating him this formally, after what he tried to do to her, but it was best to butter him up. Anything less, and he might not submit to her as easily as he was.

Hans leaned forward over his plate. "I wish to make a deal with you."

Elsa tensed. She noted how the word _'plea'_ had been dropped from the conversation. "What kind of deal?" she found herself asking. There was something about his deep green eyes that left her curious...

Hans cleared his throat. "I would like to propose that I serve out my sentence serving as your royal adviser. I am deeply contrite for my heinous actions, and I feel that penance can only be served if I were to become subservient to your country, which I have deeply offended."

Elsa scoffed. She was wise to this game, having heard tales about Hans from Anna. "You can serve your penance just well enough rotting in the dungeon. And you may get worse than that." To her immense satisfaction, she noticed Hans visibly gulp.

"Sitting around waiting to die is hardly penance, Your Majesty," Hans argued. "And if I am to die for my crimes eventually, I want to know that I at least have made the attempt to make up for them. You would have complete control over me, and you may place any security around me that you wish. I know you don't trust me. But this proposal is not about trust. It's about mercy." He fixed her with a hard stare. "I believe you are merciful, Queen Elsa. And building that kind of image will only help you with your people."

Elsa blinked at how truly and eloquently he spoke. She was struck by how he deemed her merciful. Was she? She didn't believe that of herself. And showing she could be merciful to her people... she had to admit he had a point. It would take many months to gain back the trust of her subjects after she froze the entire kingdom. Anna could try her best, but her sole faith in her would not do it. Dabbing a napkin to her face, she regained her regal facade.

"... Very well," Elsa got out. "You may serve out your sentence as my royal advisor, for the sake of avoiding a military tribunal. But hear me, Prince Hans: you will _never_ get anywhere near my throne, for I will be watching you _very_ closely."

* * *

Elsa's Council did not take to Prince Hans' appointment lightly. They only grudgingly accepted it when Elsa explained that it was all to avoid the cost and time of a trial. Hans had essentially given them an admission of guilt, in referring to his sentencing as a penance.

The only person who stubbornly refused to see things Elsa's way was her sister, Anna. She was horrified that Hans would be in the castle, working closely with the Crown. The Princess was convinced it was all an act, a way to get close to the throne and then seize it for himself. And Anna seemed convinced as to just how Hans might go about it.

"Don't you _dare_ fall in love with him, sister," Anna had warned. "I know how he charms women, and he will try and do the same to you."

Elsa had laughed. "You don't think I'm prepared for that. I know who Hans is. He cannot woo me."

Months went by. Hans presented Elsa with great advice, always deferring to her judgment in making a final decision. Not once did he make any moves - romantic or violent - towards obtaining the crown. He seemed genuinely remorseful over what he had done, and wanted to work in Arendelle's best interests. Elsa recalled from her sister how Hans had aided the kingdom as regent, when Anna had left him to guard the country in her stead. Before long, Hans was Elsa's most trusted adviser, and the once mortal enemies had built a rapport that resembled something akin to friends.

One evening, in the throne room, Elsa and Hans were having a political discussion. Elsa was conveying how she feared that the Great Freeze would have a lasting effect on the seasonal crops and harvest for next fall.

"I fear that, too, Your Majesty," Hans confessed.

Elsa regarded him curiously. His admittance that he feared an artificial winter's potential long-term effects compelled her to ask, "Do you fear me?"

Hans blinked in what could only be termed as surprise. "Never, Majesty. What happened during the Great Freeze was not entirely your fault. Your actions can easily be explained."

"Then what _do_ you fear?" Elsa asked curiously.

Hans could not look her in the eye for a moment. "I fear that I will never achieve forgiveness. From my brothers... from Anna..." His green eyes found her blue ones. "From you."

Unconsciously, Elsa's heart went out to him. She knew just how he felt. Forgiveness from her people was something she still sought. She had gotten absolution readily from Anna, but the kingdom was another challenge. Hans' bearing of her soul inspired her to - for the first time - do a little of her own.

"I fear that I will... die unloved. Because of my powers."

Hans blinked. "Anna loves you. So does the ice man and that talking snowman."

"That's not the kind of love I was talking about," Elsa whispered. She glanced down at her feet. She heard Hans' tread approach her. Then, suddenly, warm hands heated her cheeks as the prince tilted her head back. Next moment, his lips were pushing against hers in a gentle kiss.

For a second, Elsa panicked, remembering Anna's warning about not falling in love with this charming prince. But Hans was such a wonderful kisser, and his mouth so sincere as it pressed against her own, that she soon felt herself gripping his forearms and returning the kiss. Her eyelids drooped, fluttered shut; Hans' hands dipped to her waist...

"Elsa?"

Elsa and Hans stepped out of the kiss gently, despite the new voice startling them. Turning in Hans' arms, Elsa saw Olaf staring at them in surprise. Better that he walked in on them openly kissing than Anna; otherwise, right hooks would have been involved.

"It's... it's all right, Olaf. Prince Hans and I were just... having a discussion," Elsa explained. She hoped his child-like mind would not probe for more.

Olaf broke into a beaming smile. "Oh, a quiet discussion! Kristoff and Anna have those all the time!" And he skipped out of the throne room, leaving Elsa wondering just how often her sister had these _'quiet discussions.'_

Hans cleared his throat and stepped away, releasing her. "I must retire to bed, Your Majesty. Good evening to you." And he departed, leaving Elsa gazing longingly after him.


	2. Chapter 2: No More Frozen Hearts

**Chapter 2: No More Frozen Hearts**

When Hans first suggested to Elsa that she hold a grand ball similar to her coronation, to try and win back the people of Arendelle's trust, Elsa thought it was a splendid idea. Her only condition was that she not be made to dance, to which Hans laughed, "Of course, Majesty." Anna was thrilled by the idea of having a party, even more so when Elsa allowed her to invite Kristoff.

The night of the ball, as Elsa mingled and greeted her guests, she was offered much praise. But her doubtful mind soon began to play tricks on her, as she thought that she heard whispers from her people. Whispers of lingering fear over her.

"Is she still an Ice Witch?"

"She could still turn into a monster!"

"What if something sets her off so that she freezes half the kingdom once more?"

Hearing these thoughts, Elsa started to panic. Whether or not these voices were from a wary minority of her people or all in her own head, it did not matter. It fed right into one of Elsa's greatest fears, second only to dying unloved - that she would never dispel the fear people had over her and her powers. Before she actually proved them right, she hurried to exit the ballroom, but was intercepted by Hans.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she stammered, eyes darting about.

"Look at you... you're shaking..."

"It... it must be the punch, I'll be fine." She attempted to move past him, but Hans would not let her out of his arms. "Hans, please let me go!"

"You're trying to run," Hans whispered to her, recognizing immediately what this was about. "Don't give in to that temptation."

"Hans, let me go, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa jerked and squirmed too much, her terror growing to the point that a blast of icy magic emanated forth from her and struck Hans in the chest. The prince staggered back, and it was surprisingly Kristoff who caught him, as the prince's auburn hair had a streak of white go through it.

Elsa trembled in absolute horror. Panicking, she turned and fled from the ballroom, out of the castle, hurling herself against the already increasing winds. The fjord was already frozen solid by the time she reached it.

* * *

The fjord was frozen solid. As far as she could see, there was nothing but white ice. She made her way through the frozen fjord with a hope to find a ship to carry her away, to free her kingdom from her curse. But there was not a single living being to show her a way out of here.

"Queen Elsa." A familiar voice called her. She turned.

In the raging blizzard, she saw a solitary man walking towards her, leaning heavily on the shoulders of her sister. His once auburn hair was now completely white, his complexion was almost blue, his legs shook when he walked, but he smiled when their eyes met.

"Go away, Hans." She turned away from him. His white hair was painfully reminding her of her mistake.

"I have nowhere to go." He said. He was shaking so violently that Anna ran to hold him, but he refused. He steadied himself on his feet and walked near her, his eyes full of sadness. "My family stripped me off my title and property. I have nothing left." He paused for a breath, "Except you."

She could feel the emotion in his voice, the pain he suffered when his family disowned him. She looked into his eyes and saw his grief. He had nothing left - no family, no country. In his whole life he never experienced love, but when he did, she was about to take it away. Tears burned at the back of her eyes when she remembered the pain she inflicted on him.

"Then go back to the castle. Just take care of my sister." An icicle shot from her hand. She was losing control again.

"But the castle is empty without you." His voice sounded so stupid. Everything about him was so stupid. Why he had to be so stupid? Elsa wanted to hold him tight, right in her arms forever.

"Let me go." She cried instead, taking a step back. Her voice drowned in the swirling wind. "I am a danger to Arendelle."

"No," She heard his voice, same deep baritone that made her heart jump from the moment they met. "I can't let you go."

"But I don't want you to die." Now her cheeks were stained with tears. Another icicle shot from her palm, uncontrolled. "I am a monster." All she could see the ice crystals appearing on his skin, his breath coming in a cloud of smoke, his lips turning blue.

"You are _not_ a monster." He reached for her hand.

Elsa could not hold herself back anymore. She rushed beside him. Slipping her arms around his torso she helped him to stand. He was so cold.

"Don't be afraid of yourself." He whispered burying his head in the crook of her neck. Elsa could feel his breath against her skin. His breath was cold, his hair was white, but his eyes were still of the same shade of green. And there was no hatred in those eyes.

"Don't you hate me?" Elsa was about to cry to watching the ice curling slowly along his skin.

"No," Hans smiled weakly, his eyes were closing.

"Why?" Elsa's voice came in a mere whisper.

"Because…" His skin became so transparent, that Elsa could count all the snowflakes in his face. "I love you."

His eyelids began drooping as he spoke, and Elsa watched helplessly the curse hungrily spreading all over his body from his heart. She leaned over him, holding his freezing body in her arms, making fruitless efforts to undo the curse.

"Please, " she cried, her tears falling all over his face, "Don't leave me. I love you."

Then she kissed him, ignoring all the snow and ice around them. It was so cold at first, like kissing a block of ice, but soon it began to turn warmer. She was surprised when his lips started moving against hers, but she followed his suit, as they gently tugged and pulled in calm passion. There was no lust, no desire, but love. It was just pure and very real. It was quiet. It was patient. It was kind. It was the truth.

Suddenly, the storm stopped raging, the wind stopped howling, and snow stopped falling. Elsa pulled away and looked into his eyes. The ground beneath their feet was soft. Water drops hung from the icicles around them. Elsa looked at his face which was no longer blue, then at his hair which was no longer white. Hands to her mouth in astonishment, Elsa stood back, watching intently as Hans slowly rose.

"It is…it is… thawing…" Elsa whispered, looking around.

"I think so," Hans whispered back, taking her bare hands into his, which were no longer cold, and rested his forehead against hers.

Elsa's face broke out into a beaming smile. "It _is_ you!" she cried and threw her arms around him. When she stepped out of the hug, Hans tilted her head back and kissed her full on the mouth. Smiling, Elsa sighed into the kiss and returned it, draping her arms about his neck. A cyclone of white, icy magic suddenly enveloped the couple, causing them to deepen the kiss. And as Elsa and Hans embraced and kissed, a white stream of magic shot into the sky and exploded, sending little puffs of snow floating down around Arendelle.

Before long, it seemed, Elsa and Hans were in a little chapel, kissing as the minister married them and proclaimed them husband and wife. A cheering crowd surrounded them, ecstatic over the marriage of their Queen.

At a distance, Anna held Kristoff's hand as they both watched two very odd people falling in love. Steeling herself, the Princess gathered her courage enough to approach the newlywed couple. Staring her brother-in-law right in the face, she told Hans sincerely: "I forgive you." And she meant it.

* * *

In front of the Queen's private residence, Hans swept Elsa off her feet and carried her across the threshold into their chambers. Setting her down gently, Elsa turned around in his arms, smiling up into his face. "Kiss me," she whispered. When Hans seemed nervous, Elsa simply leaned in and kissed her Prince.

The kiss quickly became very involved, to the point that Hans spun Elsa around and pressed her into the wall. Elsa trembled as she acutely felt her husband's erection against her rear. She shivered as Hans began dipping feathery kisses along her neck, rolling her bridal gown off her shoulders as he moved to undress her. Quickly, this followed with Hans hiking Elsa's bridal train up around her hips, tying them in a sash about her waist. Her panties were discarded down to her ankles, so that her curvy buttocks was laid bare before him.

Elsa shivered, wiggling her bum against Hans as she whined. She had to admit, she was nervous about making love for the first time. She was afraid her powers might manifest while she and her husband had sexual intercourse. This kind of intimacy frightened her, but if there was anyone to whom she wanted to give her virginity, there was no man better than the one in her arms. "Hans... please..." she hissed.

Her handsome prince obliged. He took Elsa in the ass, slamming his organ in between her cheeks. The space stretched and Elsa let out an adorable little yelp of pain, which quickly transformed into moans as Hans began to rock and thrust against her. Meanwhile, his one hand dipped inside her femininity, parting the petals of her sex so he could stroke the tiny bud hidden there. "Mmmmmmm..." Elsa's eyes rolled closed and she leaned back into Hans' muscular frame. He braced her against the wall as he continued to take her from behind, so that his free hand could cup Elsa's one breast. Elsa's breast was cradled in Hans' palm as he touched her through her bra. This particularly offending article of clothing was quickly cast aside so that Hans could grip and caress Elsa's pink nipple, the peak hardening and pebbling.

"Hmmmm... Ohhhhh..." Elsa turned her face into her husband's. "Hans - Mmmmm..." She sighed as his lips attacked hers, prying them gently apart so that his tongue could slither down her throat. Elsa's fingers weaved into his auburn locks and she yanked him closer with an aroused groan; it was all she could do to keep herself upright.

Hans' thrust into her arse were growing more desperate and weaker. Another frantic thrust, two... His one hand was still furiously rubbing her womanhood... Holy Mother of Arendelle, she was so close...

Her walls clenched. Her arse cheeks squeezed, trapping him so she could milk him.

"MMMMM!" Elsa let out a muffled squeal into her lover's plundering mouth, quivering violently as she rode out her orgasm, rocking against him. She wilted like a flower, swooning into Hans' embrace.

But her spouse was not done yet.

Spinning Elsa about, Hans let his palms grope along the fleshy curves of Elsa's rear. Turned on, Elsa hooked her leg around Hans' torso, holding him tightly and guiding him to her entrance. She gasped sweetly as he slid into her and began to fuck her, pound into her, desperately. After only a few thrusts -

Hans cried out, and ejaculated inside of his gorgeous wife. He rammed into Elsa a few more times to spill all he had into her before collapsing against her. Elsa stroked his hair, kissed his lips and face.

"My Queen... I love you," Hans rasped.

Elsa smiled, her eyes swimming with tears of love. "I love you too, my handsome prince."

* * *

"Just keep going!" Anna yelled over the flurries and wind to the doctors in Elsa's bedroom. "I got this, you get herWith that, the doctors braced themselves as the room got colder. Anna didn't miss a step as she rushed back to Elsa's side, grabbing her hand despite its drop in temperature.

"Elsa, you can do this," Anna assured. "Just push, listen to me and block everything else out!"

"It hurts…." Elsa confessed. If she was admitting that right away, without even trying to hide it like usual, it really must have hurt. "What if it….what if I…."

"No more what if's!" Anna demanded. "We didn't come this far to get tripped up by fake, scary futures! Okay? I got you and I'm not letting go until your baby gets here!"

This was the kind of command worthy of a bigger sister and Queen. It was a rare talent Anna had to get in that mode, but it wasn't so rare in recent months.

It was Anna who figured out that since there were no records of ice witches giving birth – not officially, anyway – they had wiggle room to get away with anything. When Elsa showed earlier than anyone expected, Anna helped explain that with her powers, she'd have a more accelerated birth.

Since they would know better than anyone and since they were the rulers of Arendelle, they didn't face many questions. If someone went around them and asked the trolls, they knew how to lie and confuse them with mumbo jumbo.

It was Anna who made Elsa stay in bed the last two months, in case there were nitpickers. She would stay under the covers and keep her bump hidden to visitors, and Anna and Hans conducted outside business on her behalf.

It was Anna who comforted Elsa when her fears over having, delivering, raising and freezing a baby became overwhelming. Hans did his part too, but he had to accept Anna had more seniority in calming her down – even with that 13 year break.

And it was Anna in command now, as Elsa tried to keep her powers and anxieties at bay and the doctors tried to brave through the weather. Elsa knew she had to calm down so the baby could be delivered safely and warmly. But knowing was easier than doing – like it was back in her childhood.

"She could come out wrong…." Elsa feared. "She could freeze before I even touch her. She could have powers worse than mine…..I, I can't…"

"You can!" Anna insisted. However, she knew that taking such a tone wasn't helpful with her. So she'd need another tried and true method.

"Remember the first time we visited the orphanage together?" Anna reminded. "Remember when that little girl lit up and touched those big snowflakes you made? Remember that little tear you tried to hide from me, huh?"

Elsa groaned and pushed, yet Anna could feel the room warming up.

Elsa kept breathing heavy, yet she let Anna take her hand back and feel that it wasn't so….icy.

"Remember every time I cried and you made me feel better. Before and after the isolation. Remember how emotional you get when you see little teenaged sisters playing together. " Anna got emotional herself.

"God, you're not even a mother yet, and you're the best mother I've ever known," Anna admitted. "Everything you are and everything you've done tells me that. Because you saved me for 13 years and every day after that!"

Elsa was finally quiet and touched, until the next time she had to push. When it winded down, Anna finished, "If anyone deserves this, it's you. So be brave, like you always are, and let another person start seeing you as their hero."

The ice around the room was almost gone, and the doctors weren't shivering anymore. When Elsa felt and saw all that, she took a breath and said, "I think it's safe to let Hans back in."

When Elsa's labor started getting colder, it took everything she had to make him get out for his own safety. Since she had nothing left to convince Anna and she wouldn't have gone either way, it made Anna's pep talk possible. Her reward now was to go over and bring Hans back.

At that point, Anna finally stepped back and let someone else calm Elsa down. Since she warmed her up for Hans, it was easier.

It was one of those rare times where Anna really felt like she took care of her, as much as she took care of everyone all her life. As much as she would for her baby.

"I'm sorry," Elsa got out after Hans finished kissing her. "I didn't want to…."

"You didn't. And you won't," Hans promised. "You won't do anything but welcome our baby."

"Our baby…." Elsa reflected. "My….oh God, it's really happening…."

It was better than being afraid it wouldn't come. Or that it wouldn't be normal. Or that she wouldn't get to see it. With that progress clear, Anna felt light as she came back to Elsa's right.

"All right, just a few more pushes, and we should be good," the doctor promised. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

She finally answered with every bit of her heart, "Yes."

Hans took her left hand, while Anna took her right, and both barely needed to pull away from the cold. Even if they could, Elsa's grip was too great by then.

In those final pushes, the woman who avoided touch for 13 years couldn't let go of two hands. The woman who gave up on having a little sister was overseen by Anna, as if she were the big one. The woman who never dreamed of true love until she was well into her 20's, was encouraged by the only lover she'd ever have.

The woman whose body was only strong enough to deliver one child, used all the strength she had left to get it out.

The woman who barely regarded herself as a daughter or sister for much of her life, was about to become a mother.

And the woman who figured she'd never become a mother – and that she didn't deserve to be one – then heard the cry of her own child for the first time.

The cry of her daughter.

Her skin wasn't a regular pink like Anna's, but neither was it ultra pale like Elsa's. She had a tuft of platinum blond hair, but not incredibly deep. And when her eyes opened, she saw warmth and light with just a tinge of icy blue inside.

She was even crying more than Elsa probably did in her first moments, if her mother's old stories were anything to go on. She was not a clone of Elsa – but she was still undoubtedly hers.

She wasn't even showing any powers, although she was already warned they could take months to emerge. For this moment, at least, she was as normal a baby as Elsa could have asked for.

Part of that made her cry in a sad way. She couldn't deny that much.

But the rest of the tears she cried were joyous ones. She would never forget that as long as she lived.

Anna stood next to the bed as Hans kissed a teary Elsa, while she held onto their baby daughter. She watched Hans look down and examine her, willing to give the father his turn. Hers would come soon enough, she told herself.

Before long, Anna saw that Elsa was whispering something to Hans. He nodded without a word, as they seemed to communicate other things without words as well. They always had that scary "talking without really talking" power of married couples down pat quick, although she and Kristoff still had them beat by about a year.

In any case, Hans kissed his daughter and then left the room, leaving Anna as the only family member left with the mother and baby. She figured he'd tell Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and they'd come in any minute. This left her little time to bond with her new niece off the bat.

Anna reached out to get Elsa's attention, unsure of how much she'd be able or willing to say. But she soon heard one word from her.

"Annabelle."

Anna frowned, saying, "You got half of it right," hoping memory loss wasn't a delayed side effect for Elsa.

"I wasn't saying your name," Elsa corrected.

All she did after that was look down at her baby. Anna looked down as well, putting the pieces together – and then nearly fell on her back when she did.

"You didn't…." Anna stammered. "That's not, she isn't….wait, WHAT?!"

While Anna was freaking out, Elsa was perfectly still. It was something she had always wanted – to name her child after her sister. And here, she got to fulfill that dream, at last.


End file.
